Lies for LOVE
by Vee3v3
Summary: berbohong untuk mendapatkan cinta? bohong karena cinta? cinta bukan untuk membuat kita semakin berbohong tetapi membuat kita menjadi lebih jujur pada pasangan. Dosa bisakah menjadikannya kebahagiaan. cari tahu & analisa Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaIno, GaaraShion, NejiTenten dan ShikaTema. Read and Review Minna-san! Gomen banyak Typo, rada aneh tapi mohon direview minna!


**LIES for L.O.V.E **

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaIno, GaaraShion, dan ShikaTema, NejiTenten.

Author : Eve-otaku6295

Rating : Mature (M)

Disclamer : Naruto Milik Masashi

Alur bolak-balik, typoo dan ababil mohon dimaafkan. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf tapi saya menulis menurut ide saya sendiri. Gomen. Ganbatte. *nah loh? Mulai ababil ... *dikejarrr narutoooo... tidaaaakk (eheem..)*

* * *

**_#Dilarang Copy-Paste apalagi Plagiat dari author : Vee Evee jika diketahui maka?_**

**_(D.E.A.D) _**

**_*sambil bawa pedang samuraiiii... hiaaatttt*_**

**_((Gomeeenasaaiii... Gomeen. T.T radaa alaay))_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bad Dream**

* * *

**10 tahun yang akan datang...**

Kicauan burung di pagi hari ini, dimana matahari masih tidur ada seorang (oh tidak) tetapi sepasang bayi yang salah satunya sedang menangis dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Dan kaachan mereka sedang sibuk menenangkan sang bayi tersebut.

"sayaang... Dont cry please, kaachan jadi sedih.. Cup-cup... Anak kaachan paling cantik."Sambil menenangkan sang bayi mungil.

Yah rupa bayi tersebut adalah bayi mungil dengan mata onyx berambut pink (sang perempuan) dan mata emerald dan berambut chickenbutt (sang lelaki). Setelah berkata tersebut sang bayi perempuan yang bernama harumi, tepatnya uchiha harumi tertawa dan tertidur kembali, dan sang bayi laki laki bernama uchiha tatsuya.

Mungkin kita akan bertanya siapa sang bunda dan ayah mereka? Yah tidak lain tidak bukan sasuke dan sakura.

Sakura pun pergi kekamarnya dengan sakura dan saat akan tertidur kembali ia melihat foto ia dan sahabatnya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Sasuke yang terbangun melihat istrinya pun terduduk dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa saku-chan?"

"Tidak kok sasuke-kun. Hanya mengingat masa lalu. Saat berbohong hanya untuk mencintai."

"Itu hanya masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu itu sekarang masa depan. Sudahlah sekarang tidur kembali. Ayoo." Sambil memeluk sakura ke dadanya dan membuat lengannya sebagai bantalan sakura untuk tidur.

"Daisuki sasuke-kun. Oyasuminasi. Cupp." Sambil mencium bibir sasuke.

"Hn... oyasumi. Daisuke sakura." Sambil mengecup kening sakura dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kesakura untuk menghirup aromanya hingga terbuai kedalam ketenangan mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Dimasa ini lebih tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu***

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yah cerita mereka berawal dari sebuah sahabat kecil saat ia berumur 5 tahun, sakura sasuke serta naruto adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Dimana sakura merasa kesedihan ada naruto yang selalu menyayanginya dan memberikan senyuman cerahnya. Hingga suatu hari, di musim semi yang indah pada umur 5 tahunnya sakura mengatakan sebuah hal yang menyakiti para sahabatnya dan membuat persahabatan mereka retak.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu aku?" Gertak Sakura

"Apa maksudmu sakura?" Jawab Naruto

"Kamu tidak melihat, kalau saya sedang mengambil bunga sakura yang berjatuhan?" Jawab Sakura sambil menahan kemarahannya.

"Buat apa? Tidak ada gunanya kamu mengambil bunga sakura? Sasuke, lihat sakura sekarang menjadi seoorang wanita, ia mengambil bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Hahahahha..." Jawab naruto sambil menertawwakannya.

"Hn.." Jawab sasuke.

"Sudah! Jangan buat aku kembali marah naruto! Sasuke kenapa kamu tidak menolong aku! Sahabat macam apa kalian?" Tuduh Sakura.

"Tapi saku-chan? Buat apa kamu mengambil sebanyak itu?" Tanya sasuke.

"Diam! Kalian pasti tidak tahu! Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku butuh bunga itu untuk menolong onechan! Onechan akan pergi, mungkin akan berada lebih jauh dari sini.! Jadi jangan mengganggu aku!"

"Issh.. begitu saja sudah marah! Makanya onechan mu pasti pergi, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kamu! Hahahaha... Sakura—Sakura..." ejek naruto.

"Hn..."

"Sudahlah aku tidak butuh kalian! Kalian semua cuman pengecut yang banyak bicara, mulai saat ini jangan lah kalian berdekatan dengan ku! Mengerti! Aku gak butuh kalian! Kalian hanya boneka! Tidak penting sudah sana pergi!"

"Oke! Aku dan sasuke tidak akan mengenal kamu kembali! Dasar anak kecil! Cengeng! Memang kamu putri kerajaan? Hahahaha..." ejek naruto sambil menyeret sasuke semakin menjauh.

"Hiksss... Hikss... oka-chan aku memang cengeng! Maka mulai saat ini saku akan berubah tidak cengeng kembali! Biarin mereka jauh dari aku! Apa peduliku? Yang penting aku punya okachan, otouchan dan onechan."

Sakura pun kembali mengambil bunga sakura yang berguguran untuk menyiapkan kejutan keberangkatan onechannya pergi ke australia untuk berobat kanker darah (Leukimia) untuk mendapatkan sum-sum tulang belakang yang sesuai, karena dari seluruh keluarganya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan onechannya, yang bernama deidara-nichan.

.

.

.

.

.

Umur pun terus berganti, dari Elementary School, lalu junior high school dan senior high school pun ia lalui. Selama masa itu sakura pun mendapatkan teman yang selalu bersamanya, walaupun sakura belum bisa menjadi sakura yang seperti biasa, tersenyum bak malaikat, tidak bisa kembali, senyumnya hanyalah senyum palsu semenjak dei-nichan meninggal sakura selalu mengurung diri, tidak lagi tersenyum, dan selalu mengikuti saran orangtuanya, tidak pernah membantahnya. Teman-temannya yang selalu bersamanya adalah Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Shion, dan Sabaku Temari dan sakura memiliki geng yang bernama Princess.

Dilain itu sasuke dan naruto pun menjalani hidupnya dengan sama beratnya, tetapi mereka juga memiliki geng yang bernama prince yang beranggota kan Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, Shikamaru.

Dan sampai saat itu sasuke, sakura dan naruto belum pernah bertemu bahkan menyapa pun tidak pernah, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka dulu adalah sahabat. Tapi apakah disebut mantan sahabat? Atau kah masih tetap sahabat? Siapa yang tau? Masih mistery, itulah manusia memiliki mistery yang tidak gampang untuk ditebak. Eeehh... Gomen maaf jadi ngelantur nie (*SHANAROO! Ditonjok saku-chan... Hikss... Hikss... *Muntah Darah*)

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu inilah kejadian pertama Sakura dan Sasuke, Ketidak sengajaan mereka diumur 20 tahun, mereka berdua diajak oleh teman taman mereka yaitu Princess dan prince konoha. Untuk mengikuti gokon padahal mereka sudah mendapatkan tunangan masing-masing yang sudah dijodohkan. Tetapi mereka hanya berkata "single".

Awal acara dimulai lah perkenalan masing-masing orang yang mengikuti gokon tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura, 20 tahun, kedokteran hewan."

"Hyuga Hinata, 20 tahun, keseketariatan."

"Yamanaka Ino, 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswwi perancang busana "The Beauty"."

"Tenten, 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswi dalam bidang olah raga."

"Sabaku Temari, 21 tahun, seketariat di perusahaan SABAKU, yang saat ini sedang melakukan s2 untuk sekolah lanjut, mengisi waktu luang."

"Shion, 20 tahun, seorang artist dalam sinetron "The princess charming" dan seorang mahasiswi dalam bidang ilmu alam."

"lalu selanjutnya kalian yang memperkenalkan diri." Kata sakura sambil tak acuh.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 20 tahun, mahasiswa s2 bidang kedokteran (bedah)."

"Uchiha Sasuke, 20 tahun, mahasiswa s2 bidang management bisnis."

"Hyuga Neji, 20 tahun, mahasiswa s2 jurusan hukum."

"Sabaku Gaara, 20 tahun mahasiswa s2 bidang management bisnis."

"Shikamaru, 20 tahun, mahasiswa s2 jurusan hukum."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Sudah 2 jam mereka semua bersenang-senang dengan bernyanyi dan minum bersama, tidak ada kecanggungan saat ini. Hingga tepat pukul 23.40, bergelas-gelas bir sudah sasuke minum dan sakura yang sudah tidak bisa melihat kebenaran waktu itu bercerita kepada sasuke sambil terus mericau.

"Sasu-chan tau tidak? Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa saja. Tidak perlu memiliki harta melimpah jika kebahagiaan ku sudah tidak bisa aku ambil lagi. Apa guna nya aku hidup?" Kata sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar hanya mendengus "hn".

Tak lama kemudian sakura pun kembali mericau

"huh... Selalu pelit kata. Apa kamu tidak bosan? Yah sudahlah aku mau pulang" sakura pun keluar lalu mencari kunci mobilnya yang tidak ia temukan, yah tidak ia **TEMUKAN.** Dilain itu sasuke yang mengikuti sakura pun menyeringai karena kunci mobil sakura ia lah yang membawa dengan seringai tipis ia pun menghampiri sakura.

"Jidat! Sudah kamu sudah mabuk berat kamu lebih baik ikut saja"

"Chickenbutt! Jangan panggil aku jidat! Sudah lah, antarkan aku pulang kepala ku sudah pusing sekali" sambil sempoyongan.

"hn" sambil menggendong sakura dengan gaya bridal.

"sasu-chan, turunkan aku! Huhh! Cepat!"

"hn" tidak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan hingga mobil **bugatti veyron super sports limited edition **terlihat.

"beep beep beep" mobil pun terbuka dan sakura yang sudah tertidur di dadanya pun sasuke taruh secara perlahan di bangku depan saambil menggumamkan kata-kata "oyasuminasai sakura, daisuki"

Yah... Tepatnya sasuke menyukai sakura sejak sd dan sejak 2 hari yang lalu ayahnya memanggil, sasuke menjadi mudah marah, merusak kamar adalah kegiatannya setiap harinya hingga ia diberikan apartement supaya bbisa mandiri dan tidak merusak kamar kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_***Flashback on***_

"otou-sama kenapa memanggil saya?" Sasuke sambil duduk di ruang kerja di mansion uchiha.

"sasuke, kamu akan mengikuti acara perjodohan semasa kecilmu bersama dengan seorang gadis."

"hnn... Bisa tidak otou-sama menolaknya?"

"tidak sasuke, uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Tetapi jika hyugaa yang menolak maka kamu bisa menentukan hidupmu."

"tapiii..."

"tidak ada tapi2 an maka sekarang keluar dan persiapkan seminggu lagi kamu akan bertemu dengan menantu dan calon tunangan mu." Sasuke pun langsung keluar dari ruangan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menelpon sang rambut pirang, naruto "hn...aku ikut keacara gokon. Hn.. Tunggu aku disana!" Tersebut.

_***Flashback Off***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di apartemen sasuke. . .

Sasuke pun menggendong sakura ala bridal kearah apartemennya dengan nomer 1206 (kombinasi dari tanggal dan bulan ulang tahun sakura 06 bulan december dan sasuke 12 bulan juni) yang memang sudah ia pesan dan beli dengan harga yang lumayan tinggi dari pembeli lainnya. Sasuke pun membaringkan sakura kekamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Pukul 24.00 tepat, sakura pun mengigau

"Panaas.. Panaas... uhh.." sambil membuka baju dress nya dan baju dalam, jadi ia pun pooloss..

Sasuke yang merasa sakura bergerak-gerak pun membuka mata, dan setan pun merasuk kedirinya melihat posisi sakura yang menggiurkan dengan meninggung seperti kucing yang sedang membuka baju.

Lalu terjadi hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

***LEMON ON***

"Sakuu aku menginginkan mu..." sasuke pun mencium sakura awalnya lembut hanya kecupan kecupan saja lalu tambah lama semakin melumat.

"sassuuu... hentiii... hentikkkaan... hahh... haaahh.." sambil melepaskan diri. Saat sakura sadar ia mencoba untuk menghentikan. Sasuke pun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan kaki menutup jalang pemberontakan kaki sakura. Tapi apa daya kekuatannya jauh dari kekuatan sasuke. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuuk memanjakan bagian bawahnya dengan menemukann titik klirotisnya.

"aaahhhnn.. sassuu... hikss.. lepasskaan... please..."

"sakuraa... tubuh muu mengatakan lain dengan mulut muu."

Sasuke semakin berani membawa tangan kanannya seraya tangan sakura bukannya menghentikan malahan semakin menggapai rambut sasuke ketika sasuke menjilat dan memanjakan payudaranya.

"saaasuuu...uuu... ter... aaahh... uuuss... ssss.."

"hn?" sambil melepaskan dan agak menjauh dengan wajah stoic..

"saas? Knapaa? Pleasee... sentuh aku jadikan aku milikmu.."

"hn? Okay, terus memintalah... kamu memang milikku. Tak akan ada yang bisa memiliki mu. Ingat itu!.' Sambil memforeplay dan saat kepala memasuki rongga seperti ada yang menjepit...

"aahn. Sasuuuu sakitt ..." teriak sakura

"Tahan sakuuu... masih kepala yang masuk." Jawaab sasuke

"Hiikkss... Hiiikkkss... tapi sakit.." jawab sakura

Lalu sasuke dengan sekali hentakan memasuki seluruhnya. "Arrrggg... sasss..." Teriak sakura sambil menjambak rambut sasuke dan mencakar punggung sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit sasuke mendiamkan sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"sass... kamu bisa bergerak kok." Kata sakura.

Sasuke yang telah diberi aba-aba pun akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehingga mengakibatkan ranjang yang bergerak dan dari kaca yang ada di samping ranjang pun terlihat eksotis dimana sasuke diatas dan sakura dibawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika dihitung sudah 5 jam sasuke dan sakura, terbukti dengan suara burung berkicau dan matahari sedang menampakkan sinarnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan erangan semakin terdengar dengan nafas yang menyatu.

Tubuh mereka telah dibanjiri oleh keringat dan menyatu seiring dengan pergumulan mereka.

"aahn... akuu sampaaaiii.. sassukee –kunn."

"aakuu jugaa saakuuu... sama-samaaaa... sakuuuuuuu...raaa..."

"haaaaaaaaaaaahhh... haaaahh... hahh..haaah..."

Hingga sakura pingsan setelah mendapatkan euforia kesekian kalinya. Mungkin jika di hitung sudah 10x ia klimaks. Dan sasuke masih 5x. Dan sakura pun tak mendengar kata selanjutnya dari sasuke.

"ai shiteru. Oyasuminasai. Sakura."

****LEMON OFF****

.

.

.

.

Krrriiinggg... krrriiinggg...

Dering alarm berbunyi. Sasuke pun terbangun saat ia melihat kesamping sakura masih ada disampingnya dengan berselimut tetapi mereka berdua masih polos tanpa ada sehelai apapun.

"Hnn... Sakuu... I want you be mine but We cant do it. Maybe its hard but i love you, please waiting me. Maybe i will back to you.. yeah MAYBE." Sambil mengelus kepala sakura, sasuke berdoa dan bergumam semoga mimpi ini menjadi indah bukanlah kebalikannya.

Setelah itu sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi. Sakura yang mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi pun terbangun. Sakura pun merona saat mengingat masalah tadi malam. Karena melamun sakura pun tak sadar saat sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya dengan hanya memakai handuk dan bertelanjang dada. Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannyaa akan berdiri pun tak kuat dan akan roboh. Tetapi sasuke sudah memeluknya supaya tidak jatuh.

"sasssukkee.. kok kamuu sudaah se..lesai?"

"Hn... siapa yang melamun sejak tadi? Dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang seperti ikan koki? Hah?"

" jahaat sekalii sasukee... aku tidak seperti ikan koki. Huh .. aapp?apaaaaa? aku tidak melamun kok..."

"Hn... hanya sedang memikirkan yang tadi malam kan? Saat kita menyatu?"

"Sasss... uuhh.. tidaak kok.. huh GE—ER banget sih!" dengan wajah merah padam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke pun hanya mendengus dan semakin memeluknya menyenderkan punggung sakura padanya dengan merapatkan diri hingga terduduk di ranjang.

"Hn... Ai shiteru... sakura.."

"Iyaa.. Ai shiteru sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia sekali." Sambil memeluk tangan sasuke yang ada diperut sakura.

"Hn... tapi kita tidak bisa bersama saku, sebenarnya aku akan ditunangkan oleh salah satu temanmu."

"Sasuu.. aku jugaa... tapi aku tidak mau anata.. hikksss..." mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"siapa?"

"Namikaze"

"Hn... Naruto yah.. huh"

"sasu siapa?"

"Hyugaa"

"Hm.. Hinachan? hikss.. hikss... aku tidak mau sasu.. kitaa pergi, melarikan diri, jika perlu pergi ketempat yang jauh. Yah,, sasukee.."

"Ingin ku begitu tetapi... apa kamu siap? Jauh dari orang tuamu?"

"Asal bersama mu aku tak apa."

"Saku... dengarkan aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu tetapi aku perlu bantuanmu,, sekarang kita ikuti kemauan orang tua kita, aku akan mencari ide dengan bantuan bakaa anika, jadi aku minta kita kamu bisa menekan perasaan ini, key?"

"Sasu.. berjanji lah kamu tidak akan menyukai hyuga, aku mohon. Hikss.. Hikss..."

"itu kukembalikan padamuu, aku tidak akan. Karena aku sudah menyukaimu dari SD jadi aku tidak tertarik oleh perempuan lainnya."

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan. . .

Sakura dan sasuke tidak bertemu, perjodohan pun sudah terlaksana. Sakura saat ini sangat merindukan sasuke, sehingga ia merasa tidak bisa tertidur, begitu juga dengan sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambil HP iphone5 nya dan menelpon sang pujaan hati. Sakura pun terkaget saat HP android Note 5 nya berbunyi, karena pujaannya menelponnya.

"Haloo.. Anata.. I Miss You So Much" kata sakura

"Hn... I Miss You, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur sasuke-kun, sasuke kun sendiri?"

"Aku sedang ada didepan rumahmu. Lihat dari beranda mu. Jangan turun."

"Sasukee..kun" sambill menangis dan melihat dari beranda kamarnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sakura aku sudah berbicara dengan keluarga ku dan keluargaa hyuga kalau aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan tersebut. Dan mereka pun akhir menyetujui asalkan aku bisa membangun perusahaan disebuah kota jauh dari sini menjadi perusahaan yang besar." Penjelasan sasuke.

"Sass.. ka..kamuu akan kemana?"

"Canada, mungkin 5 tahun."

"Hikss.. Lalu aku? Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada kamu."

"Please saku, aku pergi untuk KITA. Berjanjilah padaku, hidup bahagia dan tetap mengirim sms padaku setiap hari."

"Iyaa.. sassuke-kun... aku janji. Okay kapan kamu berangkat anata?"

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali. Sebelum kamu terbangun. Sekarang tidur dan besok berangkat kuliah dan ambil hadiah mu di loker kampus. I Love You anata. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi sasuke kun.. Aku Cinta Cinta Cinta Cinta Cinta Kamu, aku tak akan bosan padamu, aku akan mengingatmu selalu."

Tertutup sudah, sasuke yang kembali dan sakura yang melihat punggung sasuke menjauh pun akhirnya menangis dalam kegelapan hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya. . .

Sakura pun berangkat kuliah dan mengecek lokernya yang terdapat bungkus merah dengan kalung liontin dan cincin yang bertuliskan "SS" dan I'm Your, You are mine. Selama pelajaran sakura hanya tersenyum dan melamun hingga saat perjalanan pulangnya sakura pun pulang. Dan saat ia sampai dirumah, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggal terbujur kaku di taman rumah nya, yang menyisakan dirinya dan darah dimana—mana Serta beberapa polisi dan para medis berlalu lalang. Sakura yang tak kuat menahannya pun akhirnya pingsan. Sakura terbangun di rumah sakit Konoha Hospital dengan Ino di sampingnya sambil memegang tangannya. Sakura yang tak ingin melihat ino bersedih akhirnya menaruh perlahan tangannya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Ino pun terbangun dari tidurnya..

"Sakuuraa? Sakuuraa? Kamu dimana?"

"Dikamar mandi... Hoooeekkk... Hoooeekkk..."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sakura? Bayi mu berusia 2 bulan saat ini. Jadi kamu harus menjaganya."

"Ba.. Bayii.." sambil menangis dan terduduk dilantai. Ino pun mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Inoo.. Aku sendirii.. Hikss.. Hikss..."

"Aku bersama—mu"

Sakura yang menangis pun akhirnya pingsan kembali. Dan saat sadar, sakura yang kalut karena pikirannya pun menangis kembali semalaman, ino yang melihat dari pintu hanya bisa terisak.

Keesokan paginya, sakura yang tertidur sehabisa menangis seharian dan ino yang melihat sahabat karibnya pun berdoa dan menangis dengan tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**REVIEW MINNA SAN!**

**GOMEN KALAU BANYAK TYPO dan lain-lainnya...**

**KALAU MAU KASIH IDE JUGA BISA MINNA SAN!  
**

**Maaf pertama kali buat fanfic dan nuulis **

**padahal hoby cuman nge-gambar tapi pingin coba-coba.. **

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE . . .**

* * *

Review :

Neko Murasaki = memang kenapa bahasa inggrisnya? hehehe :D

numpanglewat = terserah kok :D hehehe :D

Author tanpa nama = Alurnya udah dibenerin ni :D hehehe ^^v tapi memang dicepetin takutnya kebanyakan chapter nie :D hehehe

minyak tanah = adaa kok :D

ongkitang = gomen banyak tugas nie

= semoga bisa yaah T.T


End file.
